Axe
Opis Axe jest członkiem zespołu S-U-Z-S gdzie jest tancerzem. Axe to mieszanka Dingo z Owczarkiem Niemieckim, jego ojciec był Dingo zaś mama Owczarkiem Niemieckim. Jest mężem Zuzi, ma szesnaście lat. Piesek mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu. Wygląd Futro Axe'a w dużej mierze ma biszkoptowy kolor. Kremowe łaty występują na klatce piersiowej, podbrzuszu i spodzie ogona. Jego grzywka ma kolor ciemno-biszkoptowy tak jak i jego ,,skarpetki". Oczy ma ciemno-żółte. Z wyglądu można powiedzieć, że jest bardziej Dingo niż Owczarkiem Niemieckim. Charakter Axe to na co dzień miły, oddany, towarzyski, odważny i koleżeński psiak. Trzeba też wspomnieć, że chętnie pomaga, nie ważne czy to przynoszenie narzędzi czy też jakaś akcja ratunkowa. Bardzo lubi to co robi, ma dużą do tego pasję i zamiłowanie. Chętnie jeździ z drużyną na jakieś konkursy. Nie cierpi nudy! Nienawidzi gdy nic ciekawego się nie dzieje. Rzadko kiedy się poddaje, prawie nigdy, ale nie ma psów idealnych. W stosunku do Psiego Patrolu oraz jego przyjaciół przyjemny, wesoły. Uwielbia spędzać z nimi czas. Chętnie jeździ z nimi na jakiegoś rodzaju wycieczki. Jednak co do nowicjuszy zawsze podchodzi z rezerwą.Wykazuje do nich powagę. Gdy pozna ich bliżej i zaufa staje się bardziej otwarty. Kiedy ma gorszy dzień, staje się dość nie przyjemny. Mało wtedy ma cierpliwości, i jeżeli ktoś przekroczy granicy może warknąć! Trochę jest uparty i nie zawsze to plus, ale i minus. Nie cierpi wrogów Psiego Patrolu!! W ich towarzystwie staje się chłodny jak lód, udziela niezbyt miłych odpowiedzi. Nie ufa im jak nic! Zależy od sytuacji, ale jeżeli przekroczą pewne granice potrafi się rzucić na ich. Jakby coś zrobili Zuzi to by porozrywał na strzępki! Teraz jego kwestia miłosna. Axe całym sobą i sercem kocha Zuzię! Myśli o niej codziennie gdy nie może być przy niej, jednak wtedy zdaje się być przygaszony. Mógłby dla niej zginąć! W stosunku do niej jest bardzo romantyczny i czuły. Umiejętności Świetnie tańczy Hip hop . Jest bardzo silny choć nie Axe to świetny tancerz Hip- Hopu. Ma dobrą wytrzymałość. Trzeba też wspomnieć, iż psiak jest bardzo silny, lecz nie najsilniejszy. Bardzo szybko biega. Potrafi wysoko wyskoczyć. A jego szczęki są mocne. Rodzina * mama - Lilian * tata - Lighting * żona - Zuzia. Biografia Axe urodził się w kochającym domu na wsi. Jego tatą był udomowiony Dingo, a mamą sunia Owczarka Niemieckiego. Często chodził pomagać w stróżowaniu tacie, ale też i w zaganianiu owiec mamie. Jego właściciele bardzo go kochali, zawsze przysparzał im dumę, nawet raz był na pokazie zdolności w ich wsi i wygrał! Pewnej nocy grupa bandytów chcieli, zabić jego rodzinę i właścicieli a przy czy, wykraść kosztowności. Axe razem z ojcem obronili dom i pogryźli złoczyńców, Axe został poraniony , a wściekły Lighting mało co winowajcy nie zabił. Jednak zdecydował się go bardzo boleśnie ugryźć. Jednak byli poranieni. Tata Axe'a, który był Dingo i żył w surowych warunkach szybko się wylizał, a mały Axe (był wtedy jeszcze szczenięciem, ale już podrósł) i jego życie było zagrożone. Wszyscy byli zmartwieni, lecz na całe szczęście wylizał się z tego. Od tego czasu dorastał raczej spokojnie i normalnie. Pewnego dnia razem z Lilian i właścicielami byli na grzybobraniu Axe wyczuł, że ktoś ich obserwuje i oddalił się. Gdy się zorientował, że za daleko się oddalił, był zbyt pewny siebie, że się znajdzie. W tym samym czasie właściciele i rodzice mało co nie umarli z tęsknoty. Zaczęło się robić ciemno, nagle Axe usłyszał szelest w krzakach. Podszedł i... skoczył na niego Rottweiler, wraz z Border Collie, z tylu krzyczała suczka Border Collie, Axe bronił się dzielnie i powalił Rottweilera. Zza krzaków wyszedł Ryder. Gdy się okazało pierwszym napastnikiem był Hutch zaś drugim napastnikiem był Philip, a suczką była Suzanne. Zaproponowali mu przenocowanie w bazie. On się zgodził. Tego wieczoru zobaczył próbę Suzanne , wraz z Norą , Niną i Philip'em. Spodobało mu się to i dołączył. Byli pod wrażeniem i Suzanne, zaproponowała mu członkostwo w drużynie. Z dużą radością przyjął ofertę. Jednak tego wieczoru wpadł na pewną suczkę. Gdy się pozbierał, zakochali się w sobie od pierwszego wejrzenia! Suczka nazywała się Zuzia. Następnego dnia przyjechali po niego właściciele. Jednak on wtedy bawił się szczęśliwy z Psim Patrolem. Uznali, że będzie to dla niego dobry dom, pożegnali się z nim i odjechali. Lubi # Spędzać czas z Zuzią, Psim Patrolem, drużyną i jego przyjaciółmi. # Tańczyć # Oglądać filmy # Siłować się # Biegać . # Surowe warunki # Chronić i stróżować # Ćwiczyć # Hip- Hop. # Boże Narodzenie. # Wielkanoc. # Walentynki. # Sylwester. # Jeść potrawy Zuzi. # Bugaj Zuzi. # Wiosnę. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Narzekania # Mody # Strojenia się # Ujmowania się nad nim # Użalania się nad nim # Kociej Katastrofy # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Gdy Zuzia jest smutna # Zuzi w niebezpieczeństwie . Strach # Zuzi może stać się coś złego. Hobby # Hip hop # Zapasy # Pływanie # Nurkowanie # Piłka wodna # Piłka nożna # Koszykówka # Siatkówka # Bieganie # Skoki wzwyż # Siłowanie się Ciekawostki # Ma 69 centymetrów wzrostu. # Jest mieszanką Dingo i Owczarka Niemieckiego. # Jest członkiem S-U-Z-S. # Dorównuje urodzie Gray'owi. # Zachowuje się bardziej jak Dingo niż pies. # Przez krótki czas był zakochany w Inez . # On i Zuzia są małżeństwem. # Psiak najbardziej lubi wiosnę, gdyż jak sam uważa nie jest ani za zimno ani za ciepło. Dubbing * wersja angielska - Josh Huterheson * wersja polska - Krzysztof Wach Galeria Axe 'a Sketch-1510598694639.png Sketch-1510560027508.png lolololololololol.png|MEGA SWEET RYSYNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ ZUMAXTRACKER EVER AXE I ZUZIA ! <3 fnas.png|MEGA ŚLICZNYObraz pt."Five Nigt at S-U-Z-S" od Zumaxtracker ever :D <3 sketch-1517642000355.png|PRZECUDNY ARCIK od ^^ToyFreddy^^1<33 Sketch-1518627234084.png|Axe X Zuzia. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Zuzia and Axe.jpg|Cudo!! Narysowane przez EverestiSkay12 D2734DBD-132E-43A3-9D9F-EA2DED115C30.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 15 Pierniki Axe Rex and Gray anwering the questions ask my OC -3.PNG|Z serii zapytaj moje OC Day23ZuziaAxe.png|OMG! To jest przecudne�� arcycudowny Arcyś ❤️❤️ Uwielbiam ��Dzień 23 Narysowany przez Shiraz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:S-U-Z-S Kategoria:Drużyna Hip hopowa S-U-Z-S Kategoria:Tancerz Kategoria:Tancerze Hip Hopu Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Pół dingo Kategoria:Pół owczarek niemiecki Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Mieszańce Kategoria:Piesek bez zawodu Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu